The Trend
by Gwen's Archive
Summary: The Trend is our little group of Demigods, Magicans, Gods, Goddesses, and Oracles. There is currently 42 of us, and ALL of us are eiether Jeyna shippers, or we don't care either way. One way to tell how cool we are, is the fact that someone keeps trying to be us, impersonating us and flaming stories, trying to make us look bad, 'cause they wish they were us. We're cool like that.
1. Chapter 1

This is for I am Hazel daughter of Pluto! Hope you like! I'm gonna post them In random order!

First, Here's your poem.

Has awesome ideas

A funny person

Zuper cool

Endless work

Loves Jeyna

Now, Here's your Oneshot.

Hazel walked through the woods. She had been sent to find the Missing camper, a son of Mercury. She hurried through the feilds. Suddenly she saw a buliding. She was sure that hadn't been

there before...

I hurried inside the factory. The logo with one eye gave me the creeps. I heard a shrill scream. Wait, that sounded like Robbie, the boy she'd been sent to look for. I turned the corner. I

quickly jumped back. A gigantic Cyclops was slow roasting Robbie. I had to hold back a scream. I took a deep breath. They had discarded Robbie's T-shirt to keep as a souvenier, maybe? I

grabbed the shirt. I could use it as a reminder of Robbie's heroic acts.

I summonded a huge chunk of Platinum. I made a raising motion with my hand And whacked the gigantic Cyclops in the head. I looked around. The big cyclops was knocked out, but littler ones

were coming towards her. I was almost trapped. I ran and jumped off a wall and over the heads of several cyclops. I ran. Once I reached the door a rather large cyclops was guarding it. I

did the only thing I could think of. I punched it. I felt bad for a second. Then charged out the door.

I ran, and ran, Until I reached camp. I had an idea. I ran to the littlest tree. I laid Robbie's shirt at the bottom. I sighed. Then went to tell Jason and Reyna the bad news.

Kinda sad, But hope you liked!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, My Demigod Peeps! This One is for IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena! Next, is Kayla! After that,... It depends on which one of you reviews first! Hehe,.. I'm Evil... NOT REALLY!

A hard-working worker :)

Non-stop fun

Not a Flamer

A very smart person

But, will cream you in Capture the flag

Endless stratagies

Team take down

Hopes to find Percy

Uh, Not my best work... Here's your One-shot!

Annabeth walked to the Dock. Percy had told me earlier to meet him here and not bring my phone. I sat down. You'd think if someone asks you to meet them somewhere, they'd be there first.

Not Percy. What I didn't know was Percy, had been hiding underneath the dock. He gave a crazy smile and grabbed her feet. He heard her scream, as he pulled her in the water. Annabeth heard

the water move beneath her. Someone grabbed her ankles. She was pulled into the water. When she came up, She was staring at the face of Perceus Jackson. And she was NOT happy. "Really?

This is what you call me down here for?" I yelled.

"Weeeellll... Yeah." He said sheepishly.

"Weeeellll..." I said Mimicking him, "Here's what I have to say to that." I dunked him underwater. He smiled and pulled me underwater. I Punched him. We played around for a while in

Percy's Bubble, Then we went back up.

"ANNABETH!" At that, Percy and his cowering behind, took off. And that, is how I got,... The Mark of Athena.

Well, You people... RAWR! You Let me forget Leo in my MOA story! How could you? On a totally un-realated note, Lou Ellen should be here in about an hour! She's a Jasper shipper, But don't

worry, I told her about the flames and impersonations, And she said she would come with me to go all Coach Hedge on Them! YAH, for Coach Hedge! Hope ya Liked Annabeth!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Demigods! This one's for I am Kayla daughter of Apollo! I am Reyna daughter of Bellona is next... After that whoever reviews next!

Poem time!

Keep up the great work!

Awesome

You love to have fun!

Lucky duck

Amazing writer

Here's your one-shot!

"Oh, so just because I'm a girl, I can't beat you in archery?" Kayla was staring Will Solace staight in the eyes. It's just another day, Another sibling rivalary. "Pretty much, yeah." He

responded. That was a mistake.

"You'd better watch out, Solace." She glared. "Psh, You know I could beat you." "Is that a Challange?" "You know it is. Oh, Austin wants to challange you too." He said looking at his

younger brother. "You're both on." Kayla said shaking their hands.

Later that day, All three of them made their way to the archery feild. The entire Apollo cabin was there to watch. Austin went first. He scored a 9, 6, and a 10. Will went next. 9,7,10.

Now it was Kayla's turn. She took a deep breath. She stared straight at the target. She aim upwards a little. She notched the arrow, And drew back the string. She let it fly. 10.

She concentrated really hard. She cleared her mind. 9.

She knew how Will worked. She'd seen him in competitions before. On the last shot he would yell something at her, to try to distract her. Will was an idiot and played dirty.

She notched the arrow. She drew back and waited. "Kayla, look! There's Artemis!" There it was. Not even a good try. She let the arrow go. 10.

YAY! Girls Rule! Sorry, it took so long for me to post it, we've been gone all day. Hope ya liked!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Guess who this is for! I am Reyna daughter of Bellona! And today,... I'm feeling the need to yell at Flamers. So come on! I welcome you,... Unless your too afraid of me to sign in... here ya go Reyna!

POEM!

Replies to flames... (She's gonna get you!)

Everyone loves her stories

Yells at Jason...?

Needs to write EVEN MORE Jeyna soon... (Before I pass out from lack of Jeyna)

And Loooooovvveeesss Jason!

One-shot!

Reyna Abbott was sitting at her desk doing paperwork... AGAIN. "Ughh." she moaned. she had been doing paperwork for the past eight months alone. When Percy showed up, She thought she finally wouldn't have to do all the paperwork anymore. Wrong. Percy was too ADD to pay enough attention. He could finish like 1 page a day, then he lost focus. She sighed. She wished she didn't have to wait another day for Jason. And not just because he was her friend. Also because she was either going to end up with so many paper-cuts she could'nt even hold her dagger anymore, or she'd lose her mind and pull all her hair out.

Two days and 1295 paper-cuts later, Jason was back. She was all to happy to see him. She really missed him more than she should have, like Percy missed Annabeth. I suppose it was the Paperwork and duties getting to her head... But she really missed him. "Jason." Reyna asked. "Reyna. Give me a hug. Come on. You know you missed me. Come here." He said hugging her. "Jason, no I really don't think-" she said trying to escape. Eventually she gave up and accepted that he was NOT going to let go. "I missed you." "I know." "YOU are doing the paperwork."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Today, I shall be making a Poem For I am Thalia daughter of Zeus. The side dish shall be a nice one-shot. Dessert shall be a picture from The Elouai dollmaker. Thank you for

choosing I am Gwen daughter of Arcus airlines.

The awesomest daughter of Zeus

Head of the Hunters

A person to help Reyna keep Jason in line

Looks at most boys suspiciously

I hate it when people pair me with Nico and Percy, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!

Apollo is someone she wants to kabob

Well, that was fun. Sorry about my Author note. I was in a weird mood. Now this is a one-shot about Thalia and Nico and pudding... The pairing is...

NICO AND PUDDING! Hehe, that'll be fun. The actual pairing is Thalia and Nico as friends.

" Just go, you big wimp!" Thalia demanded.

"I can't," Nico whined. "The Harpies are in there!"

"Yeah, But they arn't looking, are they?" She asked.

"Will you be quiet if I go?"

"Yep."

"Fine, I'm going."

Thalia and Nico were on thier latest junk food raid. All junk food brought to camp was stored in the kitchen. The Stolls had just brought in a truckload of food, then Immediately had it

confiscated. Chiron didn't know, but the campers had junk food rules and partners. The rules were, 1. No stealing Junk food from people. 2. All junk food in the kitchen is fair game, no

matter whose it was in the first place. 3. Everyone must have one or more partners. So far, Thalia and Nico were the only successful partners, aside from the Hermes cabin. Thalia and

Nico,... mostly went for pudding.

Nico tiptoed into the kitchen. The plan was for Thalia to shoot an arrow at something in the mess hall, so it made a noise. They had stolen the arrow from the Apollo cabin, making them the

target. While the harpies went to the Apollo cabin to see who was missing, Thalia and Nico would bring in Garbage bags and stuff as many as possible, then Shadow-Travel to the little

santuary behind Zeus' fist. Then, they had to figure out somewhere to store them.

Thalia aimed for the clock. If, she succceded, the glass would shatter, and in the middle the Apollo arrow would be waiting. She shot, and aimed perfectly. The glass shattered and The

harpies ran to check. Nico busted open the lock, and hid. The harpies left. Thalia ran in the Kitchen, to find Nico already with two bags of junk food fillend, working on a third. Thalia

started helping, Within ten minutes, they had 9 bags. They heard a crash, and loaded the bags into the wagon Thalia had found. Thalia sat on top, to keep the bags inside, And Nico grabbed

the Handel and Ran into the corner. They appeared behind Zeus' Fist. They had left some shovels there earlier, and they began to dig. Soon the had a big enough hole and dropped the bags

in. They filled the hole back in, and covered it in grass. They would be back tomorrow.

Hope ya like, Thals!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! This like sixth one-shot/ poem is for I am Athena daughter of Zeus! Um, who next? *knocking on head with Thinky face* AH! I am Katie daughter of Demeter. POEM TIME!

A gigantic brain

The Sister of Artemis and Apollo

Heed her warnings

Eyes as sharp as a eagle

No need for school

Amazing teacher

ONE-SHOT TIME!

Lady Athena walked up to Aphrodite. "Is there anything I could do to convince you to stop them?" She had taken to feeling helpless on this subject. "No way!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Percabeth, is my favorite! Along with Jeyna and Thalico!" Athena groaned. "You seem to be forgetting that, For Annabeth and Percy, THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER! And Jeyna! You!

You put Piper with Jason, so you just contradicted yourself. And PLEASE break Piper and Jason up? There are two issues with THAT! 1; Ares is driving us all nuts, Because his sister is best

friends with Reyna's mother,... And it's urggh! And the second issue, Jason somehow relates EVERYTHING to Piper! That I am Very sure is your fault, and poor Reyna... And Thalia and Nico!

SHE"S A HUNTRESS! But, I guess they did have the same age issues,... and they both like the same things,... Well no matter! You still can't Have Percy and Annabeth date! It's not OKAY! Not

wih me OR the Kelp Head over there!"

"I like Annabeth. She's perfect for Percy. She can stop him from doing stupid things... Don't know where he got THAT from." Poseidon said thinking.

"REALLY! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DIM?"

"Hey, Excuse me for not having YOUR brain capictity!"

"WELL, YOUR INFERIOR TO ME!"

"Really? At least I didn't pick a animal with no brain for my mascot! Which is actually quite ironic. Because owl eyes are so large they have no room for a Brain!"

"Finally something Intelligent!"

At least, they didn't spot Aphrodite's sign. They would've both burst into flames and go to Hades.

HA! I find Pothena VERY disturbing, I mean He's her UNCLE! And she's his NEICE! And his Brother is Her DAD! And Apollo and Artemis are her brother and sister, therefore ALSO his NEPHEW AND

NIEICE! And I have probably stole this from a TV show. Hermes would be proud.

That reminded me of a moment during my last school year. We had to share book reports, And this one kid Justin, He did Holes, But he copied the back of the book, You know the summary, onto

his poster, and my teacher noticed. And we have to ask three questions about the book, and so she had one of my friends ask 'What is Plagerisim?' And he just turns around and goes 'Very

funny.' Man, It was hilarious, but you really had to be there. This, has no point. I just randomly remembered it when I said Hermes, And I broke down laughing and so, of course, I had to

share it.

Well, hope ya like Lady Athena!


	7. Chapter 7

Poems and one-shots! This ones for I am Katie daughter of Demeter! LET'S GO! POEM TIME!

Keeps Travis in line

And Connor too.

Time to Garden!

Is her catchphrase.

Eyes are always watching her Garden.

ONE-SHOT!

Katie Gardner was mad. And that's never good. She stormed into the Hermes cabin. "Where are they?'' She yelled at Chris. "They're hiding on the roof." He said. She ran outside. She climbed

up the ladder they had been stupid enough to leave on the ground. "Stolls! You'd better come out!''

Travis gave a smile and slid down The gutter. Connor was already on the ground. Katie clambered back down the ladder. She snuck around, and caught Connor by the ear. She pulled him over to

the Demeter cabin and Handed him off to Miranda, while she went to find The other Evil One. She heard snickering as Miranda dragged Connor up to the roof. "AH!" She screamed, As she caught

Travis. Or so she thought. It was really Percy. "AH! Let me go!" he screamed. "Sorry. Have you seen Travis?" "No..." "PERCY!" "He's in my cabin!" "Thank you!"

She ran to the Poseidon cabin. "Travis... If you come out now it'll be less painful..." She said trying to coax him out. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Now where are you?" "I'M BEHIND YOU!" He

yelled. "If you were trying to scare me it didn't work. Now come and pay for your crime." "With a Kiss?" "NO! With HARD WORK!" she screeched as she dragged him up to the Demeter cabin's

roof. "But, I thought you said you liked chocolate!" He whined. "Yeah! As candy! Not as melted bunnies, ON MY ROOF!" "Oops."

Sorry, couldn't resist a little Tratie. Hope ya like!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry, it's so late, I've been busy. Anyways, this is for I am Hylla daughter of Bellona.

Hi, I'm Queen of the Amazons.

Yes, who are you?

Loopy, yes that sounds true.

Lies you speak, you think I cannot tell?

A great Queen.

YAY! One-shot!

"My queen, I'm afraid we cannot hold off much longer, Otera's becoming stronger."

"Kinzie, we must hold off for at least two more nights while Hazel," Hylla rolled her eyes,"And the boys, Unchain Thantos. Then I will prevail."

"Good luck, My queen."

"Please Kinzie. You do not have to call me queen. You and I are friends, remember?"

"Yes,...Hylla."

"Kinzie, I have a feeling Otera is going to have Lulu help her. She doesn't care if the fight is fair, as long as she wins."

"And,...?''

"And, I want you to be my backup. If Otera fights unfairly, which no doubt she will, I need you, to fight Lulu, while I fight Otera."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But, I'm only the daughter of a Nymph, Your the daughter of Bellona!"

"Yes, and If I lose, the other daughter of Bellona, Is going to have a war on her hands, without any backup."

At midnight, Hylla and Otera's battle.

"You will lose Hylla."

"That's queen Hylla to you."

"Oh, cocky are we? Well we'll put and end to that. Lulu?"

"Kinzie?"

Both Lulu and Kinzie stepped out of the shadows.

"I see," Otera spoke, "Well, Let it begin."

Kinzie stared dead on at Lulu, Until she Attacked.

Kinzie deflected it easily, Drew her dagger and worked against her.

Hylla and Otera's fight was much harder, for they were both skilled warriors.

Hylla stabbed at Otera with her spear, Otera deflected it. Otera sliced at Hylla, Hylla sidestepped.

It went on like that for what seemed like hours, Until, Hylla finally got tired. She gave one last try. She tried Greek technique. She rolled under Otera's legs, And stabbed the back of

her neck. Otera fell. Hylla laughed. She had won, For tonight.

YAY! Happy-sort-of-ending! Gotta post this real fast, so bye! Hope ya like Hylla!


	9. Chapter 9

Wassup! This one's for I am Zoe daughter of Atlas. Hope you and everyone like!

Zany were the boys, that tried to ask me out.

One is a Jackalope, three more are deer.

Every boy who asks me, is in danger.

Eh, not my best work. But hey, there arn't many words that start with Z. Here's your one-shot. Set, uh, whatever time Zoe joined the hunt.

I was walking through the forest, with my two friends, Geniveve, daughter of Pheme, and Ava, daughter of Bia. As none of our parents had cabins, we have been living in the forest for

years. But it was the one day in October, we finally had a home.

We had been out hunting in the forest with the weapons we found inside a log. I had my bow and arrow, Geniveve had her spear, and Ava had her knife.

"Ha! I have one!" I screamed holding up the Fish. Geniveve let out a scream. I turned around. Ava was standing there with her mouth open, no scream coming out. A gigantic bear was standing

there. Ava drew her knife ready to fight. Suddenly, a silver arrow sprouted from the bears stomach. I looked in the direction of the arrow. A group of girls in silver were heading this

way. Ava, being the daughter of the goddess of force, said "This is our hunting area."

"I hunt where ever I want." The little girl leading the girls grew. She was the goddess Artemis.

"Oh! I'm sorry my lady, I didn't know-"

"It is okay. You simply did not know. Now who are you girls and why are you not at camp?"

"I'm Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. These are my friends, Ava Beyer, daughter of Bia, and Geniveve Gillespie, daughter of Pheme. There is no place for us at camp, except for the Hermes

cabin. We have been living here for about two years."

"You girls are true warriors, surviving alone out here for two years. Would you like to join my hunt?" Artemis asked.

"I would love to." Geniveve answered straight away.

"I do not know, I've grown to like this forest." Ava responded.

I was silent, thinking. "I'd like to." I said softly.

"Well, I am not leaving my two best friends, so I will too." Ava said.

"Wonderful. Repeat after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," She started

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." We repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men."

"I turn my back on the company of men."

"Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Ava and Geniveve finished. I watched as they glowed silver, and circlets appeared across their foreheads. Artemis looked at me expectantly.

"Accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt." I finished. I looked at my arm it glowed silver. I felt a circlet on my forehead.

"I accept your pledges. Come on. Time for you to meet your sisters."

YAY! I love writing these. Oh, just so everyone knows, I have created Ava and Geniveve. They are MINE! Wow, that sounded weird. Anyway, hope you like Zoe!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I'm trying to do this in a hurry, 'Cause my power is probably gonna go out any second so I Apologize for any Errors. This is For IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite.

People think I'm a Mary-Sue.

I'm not.

People might hate me,

Except for my Friends.

Read between the lines.

Quick one-shot. I'll try to make it long, but the storms starting to get pretty bad.

Piper was standing outside the Aphrodite cabin. Those kids were so terrible. I can't believe I'm related to them. Leo walked up to me. "Hey Beauty Queen. What's up?" Usually I would ignore

Leo, but today, I was feeling very generous. "Aphrodite kids, they are freaks. Anyway, wassup Valdez?'' "I just asked you that." "Yep, and I reapeated it." "Well, I was wondering if you

want to play a game." I narrowed my eyebrows. "What game?"

"It's called... CATCH THE FLAMING VALDEZ!" he screamed running away fast. I rolled my eyes and ran after him. We did that for hours. He might be awkward, but he sure was fast. Soon, enough

The sun was setting. We flopped on a hill, laughing. We sat there and watched the sunset, Leo telling jokes, me punching him for being lame.

It was a real fun night, And soon I got tired. I yawned and Leo led me back to camp. I looked at his watch. 12:36 pm. He took me inside the Aphrodite cabin. I saw his nose wrinkle when he

walked in. I let a little giggle out. He led me to my bed, and whispered, "Night, Beauty Queen."

The End! I have to post this real fast, before the power,(And Wifi) Goes out. Hope ya like Piper!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, so you won't admit it, Cinderella?

No, No, No. We can't have that.

I think I'm starting to ruin all these poems. That was terrible and I know it. Here's your one-shot! (Wheee! Fun exclaimation points!)

Jason ran towards Reyna. "Hey, Reyna! Did you know that some people started a club for us as a couple?" "WHAT?!" Reyna exclaimed. "Aw, come on Rey. I'm not that bad am I?" "Yes." She said

with a straight face. "Who's starting the club? The Venus girls?" "Nah. It's a big group of mortals!" "How do they even know us?" "Apparently some 40 year old man, He wrote a series of

books about Percy. And now he's working on another series about us Romans too!" "Uh, Jason? How did you even find this?"

"Oh. Well you see. Chiron let me use the computer in the room that is like insolated...? Anyway monsters can't get a signal from it. And I googled myself. And then, the cover of this book

showed up. It's called the Lost Hero. It's about me when I went missing, and how I met Leo and Piper. It's still on the screen if you want to see it?"

"No, Jason. What I really want to see is who the Pluto made a club about us as a Couple! And what picture has a club list in it?"

"Oh. It's actually on a website called FanFiction. And get this. They are eiether demigods, or mortals impersonating us. Oh, yeah. And one girl is from Brooklyn. She's a character in one

of the 40 year old man's other books. Those are about Egyptian gods? Psh, every one knows they arn't real."

"Never pass things off as 'Not anymore' Jason. Remember we thought Greeks were gone? Maybe we should try to find them later. Let me see the people in the club."

"M'kay. There's I am Reyna daughter of Bellona...?"

"Not me!"

"Here's the rest of them." he said leading her into Chiron's computer room. "Here, Um, who's was I looking at earlier... AH! I am Gwen daughter of Arcus. Which we all know is ridiculous,

because Gwen's got the attention span of a Rabbit. She couldn't write a chapter without it taking a week. Ah, here. She has a full list of everyone in the club. Here: I am Reyna daughter

of Bellona, I am Thalia daughter of Zeus, I-am-Jason-son-of-Jupiter, I am Bianca daughter of Hades, I am Hazel daughter of Pluto, IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena,

I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, I am Zoe daughter of Atlas, I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi, IamSilenadaughterofAphrodite , I am Katie daughter of Demeter, I am Travis son of Hermes, I am

Charlie daughter of Poseidon, I am Lily daughter of Demeter, I am Sadie Eye of Isis, and I am Nico son of Hades. I- Hey! We'd better tell Percy. I think this may prove who The two new

girl's parents are! Weren't their names Charlie and Lily? Oh, and Sadie was the Egyptian girl from Brooklyn."

"Wow. We must really be famous if all these people are being us, and sorting us into pairings."

"Yeah. Guess what we are?"

"Reyna and Jason?'' She asked raising her eyebrows.

"No. We are Jeyna."

Ha! FUN! I actually don't know if all of you are Jeyna fans,... But I am Hazel daughter of Pluto told me it was all Jeyna fans a couple weeks ago. But then again, that was before Sadie

showed up. And I really don't know about Charlie and Lily. Other than that, Everyone ships Jeyna. Right? I'm so confused... I hope ya like, Jason!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi people. I'm not in a great mood 'cause I wrote this already and then It deleted it. Well here you go Rachel.

Rachel is not trying to steal Percy.

Annabeth and Percy are a great couple!

Can you tell I don't want him?

He is not the one I care about as more than a friend.

Equal son of Apollo.

Lee Fletcher.

They would be an awesome couple! I'm back in a good mood! ONE-SHOT!

Rachel and Piper had become really good friends. Right now they were sitting in the top of the colisium, in Camp Jupiter, Watching Jason and Reyna spar, camera close, because they knew something would happen. "When do you think something'll happen?" Piper whispered. "Soon. I was here Yesterday, and Jason has apparently taken to 'Tripping' when Reyna's in front of him.

Then she helps him up, and they start leaning in, and boom! Smushy face." I whispered.

Piper and I were hiding behind a Stone column. We both had our cameras and we were going to tape Jason and Reyna and Hold it for Ransom. "There! He's going!" Piper whispered frantically.

Jason turned around and tripped. It was pretty obvious he did it on purpose. He fell on top of Reyna. For whatever reason, Piper and I were having a very hard time not laughing.

Reyna shoved him off her, And got up. She was trying to look angry, and failing. She looked like she was about to Burst laughing. Piper started taking pictures while I recorded.

Jason was standing still very uncomfortably. Reyna suddenly couldn't take it and burst. She fell to the ground laughing. Jason took one look at her and joined her. This was going to be some good blackmail material.

You know, sorry it was short, but I'm having some issues with one of my stories called Camp Minor Heroes SYOC. I've got to update that or I'll be reported! Sorry! Hope you like Rachel!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry I've gotten behind! Sorry this is so late! This is for I am Bianca daughter of Hades.

Being born again? Changed my mind.

I'm staying dead.

As Bianca Di Angelo.

Nobodys gonna stop me from turning you into a shnitzel.

Cheese Fondue, Minos wants to boil you in.

Awesome people I'll save.

Sorry! That just basically came from a PM conversation Bianca and I shared. One-shot!

Bianca peeked into Hades palace. Nico was laying on a leather couch, playing with his skull ring. "Nico?" Bianca asked.

"Stop imagining things. She's gone." He muttered.

"Nico! Sit up!" Bianca commanded, Floating over to Nico. "Bianca! Your really back! How.." He asked excitedly.

"I changed my mind at the last minute."

"Well, I'd hug you, but your dead!''

Bianca tilted her head.

"Yeah, that sounded weird." he agreed.

"So, does litte Nico have a girlfriend yet?'' Bianca asked teasingly.

"Bianca," Nico whined, "One, you can't call me little. I'm your age now. Two, No. BUT, if I did, It would be none of your buisness."

"Nico, Four years from now I'm still going to call you little. Because no matter how old you get, I'm always going to be older." Bianca smirked.

"That didn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to. I'm always going to be older."

The end! *Wipes tear away* I love brother/sister moments. Bianca! How come you put my two favorite stories of yours on Hiatus?! Please, Please, Please tell me when you take them off? I

LOVED THEM! *Starts crying Hystarically*

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	14. Chapter 14

Poems! I'm really behind, so After this one I'm gonna post Silena's. Beware! My spacebar isn't working too well, so if some words get stuck together I'm sorry! This one goes out to I am

Travis son of Hermes! *Points finger like a rockstar*

Too sneaky to get in trouble for pranks.

Rained on is what happens when he messes with Thalia.

And when he pranks Katie, things get green.

Vampires don't scare him!

I am very sorry for that last line.

Still getting the best of you.

Seriously I am sorry for that V line. Now the one shot will be kind of him thinking back on all the Pranks and Dares he's done.

Travis was sitting on the bunk in the Hermes cabin recalling all the best Pranks he had pulled.

There was the time when he and Connor had put Chocolate bunnies on the Demeter Cabin, peeking out of the grass. Katie and Miranda had wrapped them in vines, pantsed them, and hung them

over the Big House.

Once they had Taken yellow paper lighning bolts with cheesy weather sayings, and glued them to the Zeus cabin. Thalia had electrocuted Connor and puched Travis then made them take them all

down.

Ah, the Ares cabin. They had painted it pink. Then dumped glue and buckets of glitter on the roof. Clarissehad stab/shocked them with her spear.

The Apollo cabin was a good one. They taped 45 diffrent recorders to the back of the cabin set to play Apollo's poetry after five minutes at midnight. They heard terrible music in their

heads for weeks.

Percy was terribly mad when they stapled deadfish to the Poseidon cabin. They almost drowned.

They had taken some of Nico's things and Stapled them to the Aphrodite cabin. Dead corpses had applied permanant make up to them.

Travis was beginning to think these Pranks were starting to have a very high toll.

YAYS! I'm gonna post Silena's now.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	15. Chapter 15

Poem for Silena! I'm gonna write now.

So what if I was a spy?

I Helped to defeat the person I was spying for.

Love is the only reason why.

Extra good I'm in Elysium with Charlie.

Now now. Don't insult me just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite.\

And I'm not shallow eiether.

S-I-L-E-N-A spells SILENA! I really don't know... Uh, Here's your oneshot? *Smiles weakly*

I walked into Elysium. I looked around. Bianca, Zoe, Lee, Castor, Ethan, Micheal, even Luke, but where was Charlie?

He had to have made it into Elysium, I mean he's never done anything bad in his life. Where could he be? She slid her way thourgh the crowd.

"Bianca! Zoe! Have eiether of you seen Charlie?"

"Ugh. WHY do you need that boy?'' Zoe responded with a scowl.

"Zoe! Silena, he was right up by the stage. I don't know where he went." Bianca stated looking confused.

"Thanks!" I yelled at I ran off.

I ran towards the stage. In a swish, my eyes were covered by Worn brown hands.

"Guess who?"

"Charlie, Corny!" I responded turning around.

"I know. Silena! How did you die?"

"I died during the war fighting a Drakon disguised as Clarrisse, trying to get the Ares campers to help. They had refused to fight because of Clarisse. They wern't going unless Clarisse

led them into battle, ad Clarrisse wouldn't do that because of a chariot mishap with the Apollo cabin. I led them to war dressed as Clarisse, and got poisoned by the Drakon." I said all in

one breath.

"Oh. I just died blowing up a ship of ghosts. Your death makes mine sound weak!" He whined. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

"Yeah, well I never thought I'd say this. That's because MY death was a lot more heroic than yours."

"Silena!" He teased.

"Whatever Charlie! Just listen to the music!"

They turned and started dancing to the loud beat.

YAH! I love this! Wohoo! I gots to go, I'm gonna try to update all my stories today! Or tonight... It's 10:30 over here. Hope you like it!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	16. Chapter 16

For I am Nico son of Hades... SUP BRO!

Not very smart

I'm just playing with you!

Chill.

Oh, then you have anger issues.

HAHA! I GOT YOU!

It was the day after he and Thalia had robbed the junk food store. They buried it behind Zeus' Fist, and today they were going to auction it off. First They took what they wanted, then

sold whatever was left.

We went back behind Zeus' Fist with our shovels and began to dig. Once we got the bags up, We climbed on top of Zeus' Fist. 4:26. In about four minutes, People would begin to show up.

Travis and Connor were the first to show up. They shook their heads, and asked us how we did it.

"If we told you," Thalia began, looking at me.

"We'd have to kill you." I finished.

They sighed. Soon everyone was there.

"Barbeque chips! Starting at one dollar!" Thalia yelled.

"I bet, $1.75!" Nyssa yelled.

"$ 2.00!" Clarisse yelled!

"$ 3.00!" Connor yelled.

"$ 4.00!" Nyssa countered.

"Four dollars, going once... Going twice... GOING THREE TIMES! SOLD TO NYSSA!" I bellowed.

"King size M&M's! Starting at $1.00!"

Gods... I'm not gonna make you guys sit through me naming different foods, and sounding like a judge. Let me tell you guys my current line for poems...

After this we have;

I am Sadie Eye of Isis

IamCharliedaughterofPoseidon

I am Lily daughter of Demeter

I am Cassie daughterofThantos

I am Connor son of Hermes

IamMirandadaughterofDemeter

I am Sky daughter of Zeus

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus (Yes, I'm doing one for myself! I'm just that aweesome!)

IamNyssadaughterofHephaestus

I am Sol son of Apollo

I am Calypso daughter of Atlas

And anyone else who joins... THE JEYNA CLUB OF AWESOMENESS!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	17. Chapter 17

Poem for I am Sadie Eye of Isis, VERY late!

Super

Amazingly

Da best

In

Everything.

Small and short today, seeing as I have 14 other poems to do today. *Sigh* So sorry Sadie.

Sadie had been having a bad dream. Er,... Flashback. To when Walt almost... died.

Walt fell to the ground. Sadie's eyes were watering, she was trying not to cry. "I can't leave her." "Niether can I."

Walt took a dying breath. Then... he didn't. Sadie began to sob. Suddenly Walt was back. "Sadie..."

She saw Anubis in the same spot In the Duat... And she just couldn't take it. "No... No!"

"NOOOOOO!" Sadie woke up screaming. There was a knock on her door. It was Walt. "Sadie, you okay?"

And after that, everything was okay.

AW FLUFFY! How did I write that? Sorry it's so short, I'm no good at Kane chronicles Fics.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	18. Chapter 18

Poem and One-shot for IamCharliedaughterofPoseidon .

Chico is her and Nico paired together.

Her Highness is her favorite nickname

And she happened to go missing recently.

Rick doesn't own her, as she's an O.C.

Likes to play with water.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus thinks your Awesome!

Even though, you tend to cause problems I have to solve.

I think that's the best poem so far! One-shot!

Charlie was walking down the beach. She was thinking about that THING that happened because of her. Storm was in the infirmary, because of her mentioning the scar.

Suddenly, a Peacock appeared. It squacked a little bit. Then Charlie was bound in ropes, tied to a chair. In a ... was this a dungeon? The Peacock turned into Hera.

"You!" Charlie yelled.

"Yes me." Hera said picking at her nails and looking bored. "You shouldn't have said those... Unkind things." Hera spat.

"You had better let me go, or I swear on the Styx, when my friends find me, and they will because I'll scream-"

"Oh, honey," Hera said with Flase kindness. "They won't hear you yell."

"I have very powerful lungs. Now why do you think they won't hear me?"

"This." Hera snapped her fingers, and Charlie was knocked out.

While Charlie was passed out, her father was sending her visions of what was going on around her. A few hours later, Her friends Kayla and Gwen stormed in, looking murderous. Kayla took

her bow, and MAY have shot Hera in the head a few times. That would not help in the future. Charlie saw Gwen bend down and Untie Her, Then strap her to a Dino-Griff. Gwen stomped on Hera

as hard as she could, and Kayla shot her once more. Then they Left to take CHarlie to the infirmary. Charlie woke up, two days later.

My version of Charlie's kidnapping today. Percy and Nico would've come with Kayla and I, but they were too busy arguing over some Photos my O.C. Gabe had. So Kayla andIsaved the day! And

totally trashed Hera's place while we were at it.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	19. Chapter 19

Poem and one-shot for I am Lily daughter of Demeter.

Loves to garden,

I know she's awesome!

Like, why an't there any Demter boys?

Yep, she's awesome.

One-shot!

Lily was just chcking her garden. Like every other day. But then three evil boys had to come and stomp on her Strawberries.

Travis, Connor, and Leo marched right in and crushed her smallest plant. Lily stood up, her hands shaking.

"You had better step away, RIGHT. NOW." Travis and Connor knew better than to defy a Demeter girl, seeing as they had had to deal with Katie and Miranda many times before.

Leo? He's not exactly the brightest. "No! Your that girl that grew vines all up the Argo TT! YA know what I think?" As if to answer he stomped on her strawberries some more.

Travis and Connor were smart and Left just as Katie and Miranda came outside to see what was happening. The two Demeter girls looked at Leo's feet in Lily's strawberries, An angry

expression grew on their faces.

Next thing Leo Knew, Miranda and Katie were holding him up, whilst Lily punched him.

I hope you like it! Sorry it was so short.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	20. Chapter 20

HI BROOKE! Yes, I know that you need your Rosam,... I got that. Maybe later. XD

Brake

Rabid Fangirl

Outstanding

Out of all the people I've met, you're one of them

Keeps OCs in line

Excitable

That was a very lame poem... I'm sorry.

Brooke was walking down to the Demeter cabin with Katie, Miranda, and Belina when her boyfriend Jake showed up with a box of chickens.

"Jake," She sighed. "Why do you have a box of chickens?"

"Um, I'd rather not explain."

"Okay... So can I help you with something?"

"Uh, can you help me with the chickens?"

"So you want me to help with them, but you won't explain what they're for?"

"Well, chickens are for eggs, and chicken. And-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know," He grinned, "But I just need you to help me get them to stay in the Stoll's pillows."

"No! I'm not going to-"

Jake got that stupid, sad look on his face that could manipulate Brooke into doing anything.

"Fine..."

He smiled and dragged her to the Hermes cabin, away from her sisters.

"I can put them in the pillows, but they won't stay!"

"Because they can't BREATHE? Just set them on their bunks!"

"But they'll run away!"

"Try putting a basket over them!"

"Oh... okay." Jake did so, and suddenly the chickens stopped running away. Brooke felt quite smug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're right again, as always."

"Mhm." Brooke hummed smiling at her boyfriend.

And then... they kissed and stuff. The END!

That was for you, Brooke. :D


	21. Chapter 21

_A special thank you to 'IamSilenadaughterofAphrodite' for favoriting the original story, and 'liliths', 'IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena', 'Nikki daughter of Apollo', and 'IamSilenadaughterofAphrodite' for reviewing!_

_This story has now been added to my archive, and will not be updated again. _

_-Gwen_


End file.
